


Parenting with Lestat

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Louis at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting with Lestat

“The reality is that it is practical in today’s society for marriage to be mundane and loveless for child rearing purposes. Marriage should be based on friendship and mutual respect so kids grow up in a nurturing and safe environment. Studies show that children who are reared in homes where they see their parents working together as a team are balanced and well adjusted. There are less arguments and violence in homes that share mutual goals and core values.” Lestat read aloud from Parenting Magazine to Louis. “Oh Louis we were doomed from the start according to this article.” Lestat says dramatically placing his hand over his heart.  
Louis replies, “Lestat we were never married. I don’t think that applies to fledglings. Why are you reading a parenting magazine, Lestat?”  
“I saw it in the checkout lane. It had a picture of Brad Pitt on the cover. The article looked interesting…”  
“Admit it you were looking for tips to use on David.” Louis teased.  
Lestat narrowed his eyes saying, “Louis, I would never do such a thing. David is a grown man.”  
Louis laughed to himself but says nothing to Lestat…

**Author's Note:**

> 2-16-16 1130pm  
> Drabble Dimanche: Romance is Dead Edition  
> Prompts: loveless, practical, reality, mundane Bonus: heart (all used)  
> Characters belong to Anne Rice.  
> No money made here.


End file.
